Doctors have forbidden the use of the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,249 by persons with minor or chronic neck injuries, although substantial benefits can be realized. This invention eliminates the collar fitting over the head or neck and substitutes a shoulder harness having a loop surrounding the mid-chest supported by suspenders. The balance of the apparatus is retained in structure and in function. By using the apparatus of this application, patients with neck injuries can realize the benefits of controlled stretching of muscles and tendons without aggravating the neck injury.